


Always In My Heart

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Oh apparently that's a tag lmao, Pet Names, Sub Harry, Top Louis, just read this plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The tweet itself was not startling at all. Harry saw people retweet it nearly every day for years now. It always made him smile to see how many people had retweeting Louis showing his love for Harry on that day.</em><br/> </p>
<p>  <em>What was startling was underneath where the fan had retweeted it, Harry saw the small number 1M written on it.</em></p>
<p> <br/><em>Harry froze, completely unable to move anything in his body. He knew Louis had the second most retweeted tweet of all time, but it reached a million retweets. One million people believed in Louis' love for Harry. </em><br/> <br/> <br/>Or<br/> <br/> <br/>AIMH hits 1 million & facetime sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 2 hours so i apologize if it sucks. But everyone on twitter kept talking about how there needed to be a fic about AIMH reaching 1 million. soo..that's what this is.
> 
> enjoy. x

Harry laid under the covers on the soft bed in his hotel room there in Japan where he was mindlessly going through twitter. He scrolled through his timeline with a small smile on his face, seeing the sweet things the fans were saying. Then one particular tweet caught his eye:

 

"Always In My Heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis"

 

The tweet itself was not startling at all. Harry saw people retweet it nearly every day for years now. It always made him smile to see how many people had retweeting Louis showing his love for Harry on that day.

 

What was startling was underneath where the fan had retweeted it, Harry saw the small number _1M_ written on it.

 

Harry froze, completely unable to move anything in his body. He knew Louis had the second most retweeted tweet of all time, but it reached _a million_ retweets. One million people believed in Louis' love for Harry.

 

He couldn't take his eyes off the small number at the bottom of the tweet. It took everything in him not to his the retweet or favorite button. Or just to reply to it, even 3 1/2 years later.

 

Harry immediately exited out of twitter, his mind rushing as he clicked on the phone app and pressed on his call list and calling the most recent name at the top entitled "Boo xx"

 

He fidgeted under the covers, waiting anxiously for the ringing in his ear to stop. It rang _once, twice-_

 

"Hi, baby," a raspy voice picked up.

 

"Lou-" Harry all but choked. It was still early and his voice was filled with sleep. "It- oh my god, Louis, it-"

 

He could hear Louis laughing. "What's going on, love?" There was a pause and Harry didn't have a chance to reply before he heard, "are you okay?"

 

"Fine-" Harry felt his lungs constricting. Fuck, was he overreacting? Was this even _that_ big of a deal to Louis? They had always talked about the tweet, but Harry held doubts.

 

There was another pause. "Talk to me, babe," Louis' voice was more concerned now and Harry was beginning to freak out.

 

"Alwaysinmyheartreachedonemillion," Harry blurted out. His eyes widened, feeling scared that Louis would laugh at him. Surely Louis knew how much this tweet meant to him. But what if he laughed and told Harry-

 

"Oh my god," Louis' light voice filtered through. He sounded _happy._ "Baby? Really?"

 

"Yes," Harry choked. He was working himself up and he was surely going to start crying. "I was on Twitter and I was scared you would laugh but that tweet meant everything to me and I-"

 

"Love, relax," Louis laughed again. "A million, you said? That's incredible, really."

 

"I know, i know," Harry rushed out. "I just-"

 

"Hey," Louis interrupted. "Do you want to FaceTime then? It's still early there, yeah? We could talk a little."

 

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Harry was nodded furiously, even though Louis couldn't see him yet.

 

"I'll call you," Louis decided before the phone went dead.

 

Harry took a deep breath, taking a pillow on his side to prop it up in front of him. He pulled his hair into a loose bun as he waited.

 

Despite being together for years now, Harry always giggled every time the name "Boo xx" showed up on his lock screen with a selfie that they took one early morning in LA. Harry slid his phone open then, waiting anxiously as it connected with Louis

 

"Hi," Louis showed up in what appeared to be their bedroom at their house in LA. His hair was pulled in a quiff and his face was unshaven. Harry tried not to imagine how good it would feel Louis' beard between his thighs right then.

 

"Hi," Harry breathed. The white room gave Louis a sort of glow to him, making him look even more angelic than he already did. Louis was honestly so beautiful.

 

Louis was staring at the camera, eyeing Harry closely. "You look pretty, baby," he told him with a grin. "Just woke up?"

 

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, i had only been awake for a few minutes when i saw it."

 

Louis nodded. "It's incredible," he was smiling again, and, by habit, Harry found himself smiling too. "Can you believe a million people retweeted that? From over 3 years ago?"

 

"I know," Harry licked his lips hesitantly. Harry remembered the day it had been tweeted all too well.

 

He had been upset that day. _No,_ he had been _broken_ that Louis had been forced out with Eleanor publicly, to show the world that Louis had a girlfriend and no way in _hell_ was he dating Harry.

 

Harry had cried all day. He couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Seeing Louis leave for a public outing with Eleanor and going online to see pictures of the couples just broke him. When Louis returned back to their flat, Harry fell into his arms in utter hysterics. It wasn't fair that Louis had to been seen with a girl just prove he wasn't gay. It wasn't fair that Harry couldn't be the one holding Louis' hand outside.

 

Louis had made Harry tea and snuggled with him on the small couch, spooning Harry close to his chest. Even from the beginning of their relationship on the X Factor, Harry was the little spoon when they snuggled. Even now, despite being taller than Louis, Harry is still Louis' baby, as he is continually reminded.

 

"Love?" Louis' voice came back. Harry blinked rapidly, focusing himself back on Louis' concerned face. "You spaced out a little. I thought that was my job?"

 

Harry's cock twitched at that. "It is," he said. "Daddy."

 

Louis' eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Have you been a good boy since you last saw me, H?"

 

"No, daddy," Harry said shyly. "I was naughty last night."

 

Louis inclined his head. "Is that so? How exactly were you naughty then?"

 

"I fingered myself," Harry admitted, slyly reaching down to palm at his cock, "in my panties."

 

"Oh?" Louis was watching him carefully. "And what were you thinking about then?"

 

"You, daddy," Harry told him. "I always think of you."

 

Louis hummed. "Even after all the men that you hang around, H? All the men who would love to take you back to their rooms and absolutely wreck you? But you still wait for your daddy to be with you?" Harry nodded furiously at Louis' words. He palmed himself more through his panties.

 

"I'll always wait for my daddy," Harry responded.

 

"Show me then," Louis was moving his phone now at an angle so Harry could see that Louis had no boxers on and was currently stroking himself.

 

Harry scrambled his way out of the covers. He laid on top of them and laid his phone in between his spread legs, wanting Louis to get a good look at his face, but also of his pink panties.

 

"Finger yourself," Louis commanded. Harry sucked in a breath as he saw that Louis was now fully naked.

 

Reaching over, Harry grabbed the lube he had used last night on the night stand. He poured some into his hand and laid back down before teasingly trailing his hand down to his hole. Using his free hand, he moved his panties to the side to have access to his hole.

 

"Gorgeous," he heard Louis say. "Want to eat you out right now."

 

"Please, daddy," Harry teased a finger around his rim, feeling his hole try to clench down on his finger. "Want you to eat me out."

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked. "Want me to eat you out as a sweet celebration for us hitting 1 million?"

 

"Fuck," Harry gasped, pushing his finger inside until he was knuckle deep. "Please, Lou."

 

Louis hummed again. "I'll be in Japan soon and we can celebrate. I'll finger you open nice and slow if you want. Then, i'll eat you out for hours and hours, baby. I'll make you squirm under my tongue."

 

Harry was already squirming at just the thought. His breathing was becoming heavily as he watched Louis intently, holding onto every word he said.

 

"Want that so bad," Harry shut his eyes briefly, fingering himself harder.

 

"Then i'll make you ride me," Louis went on. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis jerking himself off harder and Harry desperately wished he was there so he could just sit on his dick.

 

Harry slipped in a second finger as Louis continued. "I'll make you ride me and work for it. I wont touch you, babe. I'll make you ride me hard and fast then come untouched. You want that, baby?"

 

Harry moaned, seeing Louis jerking off even faster now as he watched Harry intently. To show off more, Harry threw his head back and let out cry. He wanted to show Louis how could he could be.

 

"Fuck," Louis grunted. "Jesus, Harry."

 

"Need you," Harry slipped in a third finger with a gasp, feeling himself stretch around his large fingers. He was squirming at the tight feeling. "Need you so bad, god, want you to fuck me."

 

"Yeah," Louis panted. "I will, baby. I'll fuck you so hard that everyone in the hotel will hear you screaming for your daddy."

 

Harry sobbed at that. His cock was leaking against his tummy and he was getting so close. He fingered himself harder, determined not to touch himself and to wait until Louis told him that he could come.

 

"Close?" Louis grunted. He knew the answer of course, he just wanted to make Harry say it. Harry was now just praying that Louis would let him come.

 

"Please, daddy," Harry cried. "I'm so close, fuck, please-"

 

"Come, baby," Louis commanded, jerking off harder. "Come for your daddy."

 

Harry watched Louis as he let out a cry, fingering himself through his orgasm and getting come all over his tummy. He rode out the waves, throwing his head back with an intent that his daddy was watching him.

 

Harry finally opened his eyes to see Louis was leaning with his head against the wall, small pants escaping his mouth in exhaustion. Carefully, Harry sat up and crossed his legs again before reaching over to grab a few tissues from the nightstand and wiping the come off his tummy.

 

"You're so good," Louis breathed, opening his eyes again. Harry watched him with a soft smile. "You're always so good for me."

 

"I love you," he told him. "And I miss you."

 

"I miss you too," Louis said back. "I'll be in Japan soon though. I'll keep my promise," he winked.

 

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard someone knock on his door. "You awake, Harry?" Liam's voice called through the door.

 

"Don't come in!" Harry's eyes widened and Louis burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his small hands.

 

"Will you be ready soon?" Liam called through the door again. "We were going to-"

 

"Give me 10 min!" Harry said back, laughing when he saw that Louis was still laughing at him. "I'll be out soon!"

 

"Hurry!" Liam's voice faded out and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Would hate for them to see you like this," Louis chuckled. "I sent Zayn out to buy some more liquor so I could call you. But poor Liam, really. We've already scarred him enough."

 

"Probably," Harry laughed. "Anyway, i should get going," he frowned. He hated saying goodbye more than anything, despite how much they've been forced to do it.

 

"All right, babe," Louis replied. "Be good, and i'll see you soon."

 

"I love you," Harry blew a kiss, making Louis laugh again.

 

"I love you too, my little spoon," Louis winked. "Bye, baby."

 

"Bye, Lou," Harry sighed before pressing the end call. He suddenly felt so alone just knowing that Louis was so far from him.

 

Right as Harry climbed out of the bed to go and get ready for the day, he heard his phone buzz. Looking down, he slid open the text from Louis with a smile. His heart felt like it was soaring as he read:

 

"Always in my heart, Harry Tomlinson. Yours sincerely, Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> i know there are a ton of errors in this so i'll edit it again tomorrow. the overall point it, congrats to louis for reaching 1 million retweets(:
> 
> please leave comments or kudos or some kind of feedback. that would be lovely xx
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


End file.
